Assassin Shadow
by Kachorro
Summary: Universo Alterno... Konoha a traicionado al Clan Namikaze y ahora la aldea quiere tener sus habilidades, pero Naruto no lo permitira, el se unira a un grupo de asesinos misteriosos para poner orden y vengar a su familia. Masive Harem/Incesto/Lemon/Lime CAP 2 ACTUALIZADO
1. Chapter 1

\- Una vez mas para todos aquellos que lo han estado esperando, al fin llego el día que tanto ansiaban tanto ustedes como yo, 1ro de Abril, el día del estreno de Assassin Shadow -explico Kachorro con una sonrisa-

\- bueno, consideremos que tú ansiabas este día también por que es tu cumpleaños -menciono la Pokémon Psíquica con un pastel en manos-

\- gracias Gardevoir, ahora por favor disfruten de este nuevo cross over del cual no soy dueño ni de los personajes o las situaciones que se lleven acabo- por cierto este fic va dedicado para una de mis seguidoras… Sakurita Preciosa, quien ya me había pedido un fic con las chicas que aparecerán en el harem de Naruto.

ASSASSIN SHADOW

CAP PILOTO…

Hospital de Konohagakure no sato, 10 de octubre

Nos encontramos en una habitación de blancas paredes, donde podemos encontrar a una mujer recostada en una cama mientras es acompañada por otras dos mujeres más, una medico y su enfermera asistente, quienes la ayudarían en esta situación un tanto….

\- ¡AAAAAAA! -grito la paciente aferrándose fuertemente a las sabanas blancas de la cama de hospital-

Complicada…

\- esto… esto… aaaaa… duele -se quejo una mujer de cabellos rojos completamente desordenados, ojos grisáceos, piel blanca y un generoso busto copa D, esta mujer se encuentra vistiendo un camisón blanco que se miraba bastante abultado en la parte del vientre-

\- vamos querida, no falta mucho… puja, yo se que tu puedes -señalo una mujer de edad avanzada, sus cabellos grisáceos penados en dos bollos, en su frente hay un pequeño fragmento de cristal con la forma de un diamante. Las prendas de la mujer consisten en una bata medica que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y un cubre bocas-

\- puje Kushina -sama, puje -pedía una joven mujer que se encontraba al lado de la pelirroja-

\- un poco mas querida, ya casi terminas -pidió la mujer-

\- Mito Oba -chan… no… no puedo -menciono Kushina con la voz asustada y demostraba mucho dolor-

\- si puedes Kushina -chan -se escucho una voz en la habitación-

La pelirroja volteo el rostro para encontrarse con un rubio de desordenada cabellera y largas patillas. El hombre posee unos ojos tan azules como el cielo, su piel estaba bronceada por su trabajo como Shinobi, el hombre lleva un chaleco verde con la insignia de Uzugakure en la espalda, la cual estaba representada como un remolino rojo, debajo del chaleco hay una camisa de manga larga color azul marino, lleva unos pantalones estilo shinobi color azul al igual que sus sandalias.

\- Minato -kun -menciono Kushina al reconocer la voz de su esposo- tengo miedo -dijo la joven mujer-

\- lo se, pero estoy aquí, para ti y nuestro bebe-respondió el rubio tomando la mano de su mujer par brindarle su apoyo y seguridad- estamos juntos en esto, ahora solo has lo que pidió Mito Oba -sama -pidió el rubio dandole un pequeño beso en los labios a su mujer-

\- Hai... mmmmmggggggra…mmmmmmmmm…..mmmmgraaaaaaaaaaaa -grito la oji gris haciendo un gran esfuerzo por terminar con esa dolorosa situación-

\- ¡YA SALIO! -grito Mito, tomando un pequeño y frágil cuerpo entre sus manos- es un Niño -dijo con una voz amorosa-

\- lo… lo… logramos Mi…Minato -kun -dijo Kushina con un gran cansancio-

\- lo logramos Kushina -chan -respondió el rubio besando la frente de la pelirroja-

\- esto no puede ser -menciono Mito, muy preocupada-

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto Kushina queriendo saber lo que pasaba con su bebe-

\- no esta respirando, tenemos que hacer algo o lo perderemos -respondió la mujer-

\- dámelo a mi -pidió Minato recibiendo el cuerpo del pequeño en sus manos-

\- Mina -kun -hablo Kushina un poco asustado-

\- tranquila Kushina -chan, todo ira bien -dijo el rubio intentando calmar a su esposa- mi pequeño hijo, tu eres un Namikaze, eres un combatiente, vamos… lucha -hablo Minato dedicándole unas palabras al pequeño cuerpo del bebe en sus manos- vamos lucha hijo mío -pidió Minato-

Todos miraban con atención lo que sucedía, el pequeño e inerte cuerpo del bebe, paso de quedar quieto para después dar leves movimientos al escuchar la voz de su padre, hasta que lo logro, el pequeño lloro.

\- Escúchalo Kushina -chan, tiene buenos pulmones -expreso muy feliz el rubio, mientras colocaba al bebe en los brazos de su madre-

\- lo lograste Mina -kun, salvaste a nuestro bebe -dijo muy feliz la pelirroja, mientras intentaba calmar a su bebe- ya mi amor, no llores, Kaa -chan esta aquí -menciono Kushina acariciando la cabeza del bebe-

\- hija, permíteme… debemos bañarlo para evitar una infección -hablo Mito extendiendo sus manos para recibir al bebe-

\- ¿Cómo lo llamaremos? -pregunto Kushina, mirando como la mujer mayor limpiaba con mucha delicadeza el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo-

\- Naruto… Naruto Namikaze -respondió Minato con una sonrisa mientras tomaba firmemente la mano de Kushina y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella-

TIME SKIP (no me vean así, es necesario a pesar de que será una enorme bestialidad jejeje)

Konoha 17 años después…

Konohagakure no sato en estos años se convirtió en una de las aldeas más poderosas de las naciones shinobi, pues debido a sus Shinobi y Kunoichi es una de las aldeas mas temidas y respetadas.

En estos momentos podemos ver un grupo de jóvenes siendo liderado por un joven rubio de ojos azules y cabello Erizado, el chico llevaba una camiseta sin mangas color negra, la cual dejaba que se vieran sus brazos marcados pero o en exceso, su pecho tonificado y sus abdominales apenas visibles, llevaba un pantalón blanco con unas sandalias shinobi negras, este joven se llama Naruto Namikaze, de 17 años de edad y es hijo de Minato y Kushina Namikaze.

\- ¡JUNTOS HACIA LA VICTORIA! -grito el rubio, mientras sus compañeros gritaban animados al seguirlo- bien chicos, ¿saben para que los reuní hoy? -pregunto el rubio- los reuní por honor… algún boca floja esta calumniando a mi familia -menciono el rubio cuando de repente fue interrumpido por un kunai que le dejo una ligera cortada en el brazo izquierdo-

\- ¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS BAKA! -grito un joven de cabellos castaños oscuro, de piel morena y unas marcas parecidas a colmillos las cuales estaban en sus mejillas, el joven esta vistiendo una chaqueta negra con una camiseta de malla debajo de la chaqueta, su pantalón es azul marino al igual que sus sandalias, este joven estaba acompañado por varios chicos parecidos a el que eran acompañados por perros, este chico se llama Kiba Inuzuka, de 17 años de edad y es hijo de Tsume Inuzuka-

\- pero que sorpresa Inuzuka, estábamos hablando de ti -menciono Naruto caminando hacia el frente-

\- tu familia da asco Namikaze, el Hokage debería de volverte mas hombrecito mandante a misiones como a los demás, pero solo te pone a entrenar con tutores privados -menciono Inuzuka-

\- no hables de lo que no sabes Inuzuka, la verdad yo voy a misiones mas peligrosas -aclaro el rubio mirando a su rival-

\- bueno veamos si entrenar tanto tiempo como tu dices te ayudo en algo, tenemos un asunto pendiente tu y yo… o ¿me dirás que temes arreglar nuestros asuntos? -pregunto el Inuzuka intentando intimidar al rubio-

\- pues Tsume -chan parecía muy contenta con el asunto que tuvimos hace un rato -respondió el Rubio con una sonrisa burlona, mientras sus compañeros se reían con el-

\- ¡ahora si te mato! -grito el Inuzuka saltándole al rubio encima-

El castaño derribo al rubio mientras comenzaba a golpearle el rostro, y ese ataque para ambas pandillas fue la señal de que la pelea había comenzado.

\- ¿Qué decías de mi madre? ¿Eh? -pregunto el Inuzuka golpeando el rostro del rubio, pero en ese momento el Namikaze desaparecido en un Kaarimi dejando al castaño sentado sobre un tronco-

\- ¿aquí estoy? -grito el rubio soltándole un puñetazo en el rostro al Inuzuka el cual cayo al suelo-

El Castaño se levanto con una mirada de odio en sus ojos, el rubio mantenía una pose de pelea esperando el ataque de su contrincante, el cual cayo noqueado producto de un golpe en la nuca.

\- ¿que paso Naruto? ¿Llego tarde a la fiesta? -pregunto un rubio de largo cabello, con un fleco del lado derecho de su rostro y una coleta de caballo-

\- Deidara -nii -san ¿Qué haces aqui? -pregunto Naruto mirando al rubio-

Deidara es un joven de piel blanca y ojos azules, lleva una camiseta negra de manga larga y unos pantalones shinobi azules junto a unas sandalias shinobi negras, lleva unos guantes de entrenamiento negros que solo protegen en dorso de su mano y dejaban expuesta la parte inferior, este joven tiene 20 años y es el hijo adoptivo de Kushina y Minato Namikaze.

\- quería ver si mi hermanito por fin aprendió a pelear -respondió de forma burlona el rubio mayor, mientras le daba una patada a un Inuzuka que se le atravesó en el camino-

En ese momento otro Inuzuka tomo por el cuello de la ropa a Naruto, pero el Namikaze menor se lo quito con facilidad de encima, soltándole un golpe en el estomago.

\- ¿y que tal? -pregunto Naruto-

\- tienes estilo, pero lo que cuenta es la resistencia, veamos cuantos puedes derrotar antes que yo -propuso Deidara con una sonrisa en su rostro-

\- pues déjame decirte que vas a perder -respondió Naruto con una sonrisa, mientras se lanzaba contra los Inuzuka-

La competencia se llevo a cabo y duro aproximadamente 15 minutos, Naruto se movía con velocidad y golpeando a lo bestia, mientras que Deidara era mas estratégico y golpeaba en puntos de gran importancia que dejaban fuera de combate a sus contrincantes con gran facilidad, hermanos Namikaze terminaron quedando empate, fue cuando Kiba Inuzuka, el líder de la otra pandilla se había levantado y noto que todo su grupo estaba inconciente, estaba temblando de miedo, no podía hacer nada mas que temblar recargado en una pared.

\- ¿piedra, papel o tijera para ver quien derrota al tonto? -pregunto Deidara-

\- yo creo que es suficiente muchachos -declaro una voz a la espalda de ambos-

Los Namikaze quedaron tiesos al reconocer esa voz, poco a poco voltearon el rostro y se encontraron con una mujer de cabellos rojizos, piel blanca y ojos grises, llevaba un vestido amarillo y un mandil verde sobre este, el cual estaba amarrado a su pequeña cintura delineaba a la perfección ese curvilíneo cuerpo que poseía la pelirroja.

\- Kiba… vete a tu casa y que no haya mas problemas o yo misma los solucionare -pidió la mujer-

\- ha- hai -respondió muy asustado el joven que salio corriendo-

\- niños quieren explicarme ¿Por qué peleaban con los otros chicos en medio de la plaza? -pregunto la mujer con un tono tranquilo-

\- hola madre -respondió Deidara sonriendo de forma nerviosa-

\- hola mamá -menciono Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza algo nervioso-

\- Niños, tu padre ya tiene suficientes problemas como para tener que estar lidiando con sus peleas callejeras -explico la mujer-

\- lo siento Madre, me encargare de que este bobo deje de meter en problemas a padre -se disculpo Deidara-

\- oye como que este bobo, tú fuiste quien me desafío a ver quien derrotaba mas Inuzukas -grito Naruto señalando a su hermano que solo se podía poner más nervioso-

\- Deidara…-menciono la pelirroja mientras su cabello rojizo se dividía en 9 mechones de pelo- ¡SE SUPONE ERES EL MAYOR! ¡¿POR QUE NO PONES EL EJEMPLO?! -grito la mujer-

\- tranquila Madre solo nos divertíamos -respondió Deidara-

\- ustedes me envejecerán antes de tiempo -dijo Kushina resignada mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro-

\- tranquila mamá, prometo que no lo volveré a hacer tienes mi palabra -respondió Naruto-

\- bien, confiare en ti Naruto -kun… Dedara -kun, toma este dinero y lleva a Naruto -kun al hospital -pidió Kushina entregándole una bolsa de dinero al rubio mayor-

\- ¿eso por que mamá? yo me siento bien -respondió Naruto con la cara sonrrojada-

\- tienes rota la nariz -señalo la pelirroja- por favor no lleguen tarde a casa -pidió Kushina dejando a sus hijos-

Deidara volteo a ver a Naruto con una sonrisa burlesca, mientras el rubio se seguia completamente rojo.

\- bueno Naruto será mejor que vayamos al hospital, seguro que tu novia tiene mucho sin verte y estará encantada de curarte, aunque pensándolo bien, me iré a gastar el dinero en sake y mujeres, tu novia no te cobrara conociéndola -menciono Deidara con una sonrisa burlesca-

\- ella no es mi novia, solo es una mujer que esta enamorada de mi -declaro Naruto muy avergonzado-

\- pues tienes mucha suerte hermanito, no se como alguien tan feo como tu, tiene tanta suerte con las mujeres -menciono Deidara mientras caminaba al lado de su hermano con rumbo a un bar-

\- jajaja, que gracioso, por lo menos mi novia no termino siendo muy curiosa y enamorada de otra mujer -respondió de forma burlona el rubio-

\- oye Kurotsuchi ya me había dicho que era bisexual, así que sabia a lo que me atenía -dijo Deidara sin mucha importancia-.

Los minutos pasaron y Naruto se termino separando de su hermano, que tal como lo dijo entro a un bar para tomar sake y gastarlo en mujeres de compañía. Naruto suspiro ante el comportamiento de su hermano, sabia que la herida que dejo Kurotsuchi aun estaba fresca, pero debes en cuando ambos lo tomaban como juego, cuando lo volviera a ver se disculparía con el.

Reanudando su camino por aldea, Naruto camino por varios negocios, donde los habitantes le saludaban con respeto al ser hijo del Hokage, el rubio pensaba que tanta atención por parte de los aldeanos era algo vergonzosa y mas cuando las mujeres mayores se te quedaban mirando como lobos a un pequeño cordero, sacudió su cabeza intentando quitarse esas locas ideas, ahora lo único que quería era terminar rápido, pues siempre que llegaba al hospital, ella lo atrasaba cas horas, las cuales servían como desahogo y un poco de diversión.

Al entrar al hospital de nuevo fue victima de las miradas de las enfermeras, algunas lo querían por su forma de ser, otras por se un apuesto galán y otras solo por su posición social.

El rubio camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta, Naruto llamo a la puerta dando leves golpes y se le dio el pase, al entrar el lugar parecía estar solo pues no encontraba a la doctora en el lugar, el consultorio era un poco mas grande que los anteriores que habia visitado, tiene una camilla, un refrigerador, un escritorio color café, y una maquina para analizar las radiografías, Naruto camino confundido, se suponía que la doctora le había contestado, hasta que escucho movimiento en la pequeña habitación de laboratorio que había en ese consultorio.

\- déme unos segundos, estoy checando unos análisis, tome asiento en la camilla -menciono una voz femenina-

\- esta bien -respondió Naruto tomando asiento en una de las sillas mientras miraba el consultorio, no había nada diferente desde su última visita, al enforcar bien su visto si noto algo diferente que lo hizo sonreír, había otro reconocimiento mas en la pared-

\- ¿que es lo que le ocurre? -pregunto una voz femenina desde el laboratorio-

\- bueno me rompieron la nariz y tengo dolores musculares -respondió Naruto robándose el cuello-

\- seguro alguna chica le dio su merecido por quererse sobre pasar ¿no cree? -pregunto la mujer aun en el baño-

\- la verdad fue una pelea callejera, me agarraron desprevenido -respondió Naruto-

\- bien chico problemático… la consulta le saldrá en 80 ryos y -menciono la mujer saliendo del laboratorio- Naruto -kun -dijo la mujer muy sorprendida al ver a su paciente-

\- hola -saludo el rubio con un poco de nerviosismo, mientras agitaba levemente su mano-

\- ¿que te ocurrió? -pregunto la mujer corriendo al lado del rubio- ¿Quién fue el salvaje que se atrevió a hacerte esto? -menciono analizando el rostro del rubio, quien se puso completamente rojo al ver la escotada camisa de la mujer-

\- yo… este… algo sin importancia… entonces… ¿dijiste 80 ryos? -pregunto el rubio desviando la mirada del pecho de la mujer-

\- no te preocupes Naruto -kun, tu bien sabes que me puedes pagar de otras maneras -menciono la mujer hablándole sensualmente al oído a Naruto-

\- gracias Tsunade -chan -agradeció el Namikaze-

Tsunade Senju, es una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubio que esta amarrado en dos coletas detrás de su cabeza, piel blanca y unos ojos color avellana. Tsunade esta vistiendo una bata medica blanca que le llega hasta las rodillas, una camiseta sin mangas color amarillo pálido, que deja apreciar su enorme busto copa E, lleva una falda azul, posee una cintura diminuta y unas caderas muy anchas que dan pie a unas largas y bien cuidadas piernas, que eran cubiertas por unas mallas negras, lleva una falda azul que llega a medio muslo y su calzado consiste en unas sandalias negras de tacón alto.

La mujer rubia se acerco a la camilla, Naruto estaba muy sonrojado por la cercanía con la rubia, pues esta estaba casi sobre el y digamos que la pose que tenia la mujer, le estaba regalando una esplendida vista de su enorme busto. Tsunade gateaba sobre la camilla mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el rostro del rubio, cuando derepente algo rozó contra su pierna, Tsunade se sorprendió un poco pero al sentir ese bulto, al voltear hacia abajo la sorpresa fue remplazada por una gran sonrisa.

\- vaya… vaya, mira que es lo que tenemos aquí -menciono la rubio llevando su mano al bulto en los pantalones de Naruto, el cual estaba rozando contra su pierna derecha-

¡LIME!

\- Lo siento por eso... pero es difícil mantener tranquilo a "Narutito" frente a una belleza como tu -decía el rubio tratando de no gemir ante las caricias de Tsunade-.

\- pues me alegra que Narutito, este interesado en mi… creo que debo de saludarlo como se debe -menciono la rubia con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba la bata medica y se sacaba la camiseta mostrando sus enormes y desnudos pechos al rubio que solo intensificaron mas su erección, eso alegro a Tsunade que lentamente se agachaba pegando sus enormes pechos en el cuerpo de Naruto, los cuales no fueron despegados del cuerpo del rubio hasta llegar frente a los pantalones del rubio y bajarlos para tener vista del erecto miembro del rubio- ¡VAYA! -exclamo sorprendida la mujer-

\- ¿ocurre algo? -pregunto Naruto mirando a la mujer-

\- ¨parece que cada día crece mas ¿serán 27 o 32 cm?¨ -se pregunto a su misma la mujer mirando sorprendida el pene de Naruto- ¨concentrate Tsunade, concentrate¨ -pensó la mujer mientras llevaba sus manos al miembro del rubio para comenzar a darle suaves caricias-

\- Tsunade -chan, tus manos son fabulosas -expreso el rubio con una sonrisa-

\- gracias Naruto -kun, pero aun no comenzamos -respondió la rubia que acerco su rostro al pene de Naruto y paso su lengua desde el tallo hacia la punta, donde deposito un delicado beso que le arranco un gemido placentero a Naruto-

La rubia no despegaba su lengua del pene del rubio, pues se encargaba de seguir un proceso de sube y baja, una vez que llego a la punta decidió engullir el miembro del rubio, pero al ser tan grande solo pudo abarcar la mitad de este.

\- Tsunade -chan, tu boca es tan calida… me encanta -dijo Naruto con una voz excitada, mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza de Tsunade y comenzaba a acariciar los cabellos rubios de la mujer-

La rubia seguía mamando el pene de Naruto, decidió subir la vista y mirar la cara excitada de Naruto, era claro que escucharlo gemir de placer la excitaba mas y eso la llevo a dirigir su mano a su entre pierna y comenzar a masturbarse con su mano derecha.

\- ¨el pene de Naruto -kun me hace agua la boca y me esta calentando como ningún hombre lo había logrado antes¨ -pensó Tsunade continuando con su trabajo de sube y baja intentando cada vez mas abarcar ese pedazo de carne que engullía con gusto-

La rubia tenia rato consintiendo a ¨Narutito¨ pues ahora mismo este se encontraba entre los enormes y desnudos pechos de la mujer, sus pezones se movian de manera circular con cada movimiento que hacia y le otorgaba un agradable masaje al estilo paizuri al joven Namikaze, sin previo aviso, Naruto soltó un gemido de placer, mientras llenaba de su semen la boca de la mujer.

\- ¨es demasiado, pero… me encanta¨ -pensó Tsunade ingiriendo hasta la ultima gota del semen de Naruto-

Una vez que la mujer se separo del joven rubio, sonrío como si se tratar de una niña después de haber comido su golosina favorita, se arrastro por la camilla y se acostó al lado de Naruto quien la abrazo mientras ella colocaba su cabeza en el pecho del joven oji azul.

\- ¿por que no me visitas como antes? -pregunto a forma de puchero la mujer, mientras le dedicaba una mirada de cachorrito al chico-

\- la verdad es que, no eh tenido tiempo Tsunade -chan… los entrenamientos con mi padre son mortales y termino casi muerto después de ellos -explico Naruto-

\- bueno, deberías venir a visitarme después de ellos… yo podría -menciono la mujer llevando su mano al pene de Naruto mientras lo masturbaba lentamente- quitarte toda la tensión y el dolor -dijo de forma juguetona la Senju-

\- eres, única mi hime, por eso te amo -respondió el rubio besando delicadamente los labios de la rubia-

\- ¿y como vas con ese asunto -pregunto Tsunade algo incomoda-

\- bueno, mi padre no pudo objetar esta vez la decisión del consejo, incluso Hiruzen -oji -san estaba del lado de esas momias -respondió a manera de suspiro-

\- ¿puedes prometerme algo? -pregunto la rubia mirando al rubio directamente a los ojos-

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto Naruto-

\- ¿Me amaras aun después de tener varias esposas? -pregunto Tsunade con un dije de esperanza en su rostro-

\- nunca podría dejar de amarte -menciono el rubio tomando la mano de la rubia y plantando un beso en el dorso- amo todo de ti, tu cabello, tus ojos, tu piel, tus deseables labios y tu sensual voz -dijo Naruto de manera romántica mientras Tsunade se sonrojaba levemente-

\- gracias Naruto -kun, con estas palabras me confirmas que el sentimiento de amor es mutuo entre nosotros -revelo Tsunade con un poco de pena mientras sonreía con las mejillas sonrojadas-

\- Tsunade -chan, desde el principio te aclare que a pesar de tu cuerpo, esos pechos enormes -menciono el rubio mientras con su dedo índice hacia circulitos en uno de los pezones de Tsunade causándole cosquillas- y este firme trasero -dijo el rubio al tiempo que masajeaba el redondo trasero de la mujer que aun era cubierto por la mini falda azul- yo veo un hermoso corazón aquí -señalo el rubio mientras señalaba con su dedo en medio de los pechos de la mujer-

\- muchas gracias Naruto -kun, gracias a tu amor.. eh podido vivir feliz sabiendo que alguien me ama, de no ser por ti aun estaría triste por la muerte de mi hermano Nawaki -revelo Tsunade con una voz un poco deprimida-

\- tranquila Tsunade -chan, yo le prometí a Nawaki -sensei que siempre te cuidaría, no puedo deshonrar su ultima petición antes de morir por el ataque de Pain, aunque debo decir que me siento satisfecho en como nuestra amistad, se convirtió en amor -menciono Naruto a Tsunade que solo lo abrazo con fuerza y el rubio devolvió el abrazo-

Naruto miro el reloj de la pared y marcaba las 6 de la tarde, el tiempo vuela cuando disfrutas de la compañía de una belleza como Tsuande.

\- Tsunade -chan, me tengo que ir, mi, madre me pidió que no llegara tarde a casa -menciono Naruto-

\- moww quédate a dormir conmigo, seguro que nos podremos divertir mas que tu solito en tu casa -menciono como si se tratara de una adolescente enamorada-

\- me gustaría, pero debo regresar a mi casa, te prometo que mañana vendré a visitarte -menciono Naruto depositando un suave beso en los labios de la rubia-

\- te tomare la palabra Naruto -kun -respondió la rubia con una sonrisa-

Naruto tomo sus ropas y se vistió, no sin antes regresarse a ver a la rubia que permanecían sentada en la camilla, el rubio camino hacia ella y la beso apasionadamente en los labios mientras con su mano derecha masajeaba uno de sus pechos y con la izquierda la tomaba por el trasero para acercarla a el.

\- ya… vete… o… no… querré… dejarte… ir -menciono entre besos y con una sonrisa en su rostro-

\- hasta luego mi hime -dijo Naruto saliendo del consultorio-

Fin del lime

Naruto caminaba lentamente por la aldea, el cielo ya tenía ese color naranja que tanto le gustaba, de un salto subió a uno de los techos de los negocios para comenzar a caminar con mayor tranquilidad y sin tener que toparse con personas conocidas que lo atrasaran más.

\- vaya que la aldea esta tranquila por las tardes -menciono el rubio disfrutando de la tranquilidad que le otorgaba la puesta de sol tras su espalda- aun es temprano, creo que puedo dar una vuelta por la aldea -se dijo a si mismo mientras continuaba su caminata-

El rubio camino por varios minutos, hasta que su nariz fue invadida por un aroma que reconocería en cualquier lado, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y volteo para la derecha para ver una casa de de ventana negra con cortinas blancas, la ventana estaba abierta, quizás… quizás su madre se molestaría con el al no cumplir su promesa, pero tenia muchas ganar de ver a esa persona.

Con mucha cautela entro a la habitación, tenia una alfombra roja, una cama matrimonial de cobija verde con 2 almohadas, las paredes eran de madera de sauce, había una puerta abierta de la cual se escuchaba una voz femenina que no paraba de tararear.

\- ¿Qué escusa tienes para no visitarme? -pregunto la voz desde el baño-

Naruto sonrío al escuchar esa voz, derepente de esa habitación salio una hermosa mujer de piel morena, cabellos castaños muy desordenados, la color avellana con la pupila rasgada, unas ligeras sombras guindas y unos labios pintados con labial guinda, la mujer vestía una camiseta de tirantes roja que delineaba a la perfección su pequeña cintura y dejaba apreciar su voluminoso pecho copa DD, sus anchas caderas eran cubiertas por una tanga color roja la cual daba pie a unas largas y bien formadas piernas.

\- ¿y bien cachorro? -pregunto la mujer mientras caminaba hacia el rubio-

\- eh estado ocupado con mi entrenamiento cachorrita -declaro el rubio mientras la mujer colocaba sus brazos en los hombros de Naruto con intenciones de besarlo-

\- me tienes muy abandonada mí querido alfa, sabes que alguien como yo tiene que tener sexo por lo menos 3 veces a la semana -dijo la mujer muy cerca de los labios del rubio-

\- perdóname cachorrita, prometo ser más atento con ustedes -declaro el rubio-

\- así que ya fuiste con Tsunade ¿eh? -pregunto en un tono pícaro la mujer-

\- si, hoy me rompieron la nariz en una pelea y tuve que ir a que me la arreglaran, pero como bien sabes, Tsunade -chan no es alguien que se aguante las ganas de un poco de diversión -menciono el rubio depositando un beso en los labios de la mujer-

\- deberías invitarla a una de nuestras sesiones… estoy segura que la perrita esa se divertirá teniendo sexo con una pareja de alfas como nosotros -respondió la mujer mientras recorría con su dedo índice los labios del rubio-

\- lo pensare -respondió el rubio con una sonrisa mientras la mujer le mordía el labio al rubio y lo estiraba-

\- bueno… estoy segura que no viniste nomás a saludar -menciono divertida la castaña-

\- tienes razón Tsume -chan, mi linda cachorrita -declaro el rubio que llevo su rostro al cuello de la mujer mientras le daba leves mordidas y le arrancaban suspiros de excitación a la Inuzuka-

\- pues… empecemos -menciono la mujer llevando sus manos a la cabeza del rubio mientras la hundía más para sentir esos mordiscos en su cuello-

Lemon

La castaña separo al rubio de su cuello y lo beso de forma apasionada mientras el rubio correspondía al gesto, la mujer paso sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Narto mientras el rubio llevaba sus manos al trasero de la mujer y la acercaba mas para profundizar el beso. Al separase del beso zafiros y avellanas se vieron fijamente, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en ambos rostros, fue cuando Tsume sorprendió al rubio pues lo había empujado haciendo que este cayera directo a la cama de la habitación.

La mujer se subió sobre el rubio mientras una sonrisa de depredador aparecía en su rostro, llevo sus manos a sus hombros y se libero de ese molesto sostén que llevaba dejando al aire libre sus enorme pechos, acto seguido con sus manos tomo la cabeza de Naruto y la dirigió a uno de sus pezones donde Naruto comenzó a mamarlos haciendo que la mujer gimiera de placer.

\- eres al único que puedo permitirle esto cachorro -dijo Tsume con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando de la hábil lengua del rubio-

\- si otro hombre te llega a tocar… yo lo matare, por que ahora… -Naruto acerco su boca al oído de Tsume- eres mía, eres mi perra -le dijo el rubio provocando un escalofrío en la mujer-

\- así que crees estar listo para doblegarme… interesante reto cachorro, veamos si tienes lo necesario -respondió Inuzuka al oído de Naruto- ni siquiera Koga pudo doblegarme... ¿que te hace pensar que puedes contra mi? N-A-R-U-T-O-K-U-N -pregunto de forma seductora-

\- que yo... soy el numero uno en sorprender a la gente -respondió Naruto abalanzándose sobre la castaña, la cual fue cambiada de posición, en un momento se encontraba sobre el rubio, ahora ella estaba de el y muy asombrada por la fuerza del chico, que comenzo a besar el cuello de la mujer y masajeaba uno de su pechos-

Tsume comenzó a gemir de gusto, esos días sin tener al rubio en su cama y sin sentir las caricias que le daba eran una completa tortura para alguien como ella, lo mas extraño es que este sexo se sentía diferente, el chico actuaba diferente… ¿seria acaso que al fin seria doblegada?

\- ¨algo hay diferente… pero no lo dejare ganar, soy Tsume Inuzuka, nadie me a doblegado en años y no lo harán de nuevo¨ -pensó de forma lujuriosa mientras disfrutaba el contacto con el rubio-

En ese momento Naruto comenzo a besar el cuello de la mujer mientras con sus dedos estimuaba su clítoris, provocando que la braga que poseia se humedeciera un poco.

\- ¿te gusta lo que estas sintiendo Tsume -chan? -pregunto el rubio, de forma lujuriosa-

\- esto… apenas… comienza -respondió con la cara roja-

\- no sabes mentir -dijo Naruto mientras retorcía el pezón de la mujer, haciendo que sus piernas perdieran fuerza-

\- Na-Naruto -exclamo ella muy excitada-

\- ¿de quien eres? ¿a quien le perteneces? -pregunto el rubio-

\- Necesitas mas que eso cachorro -expreso con dificultad la rubia-

En ese momento antes de que el rubio pudiera reaccionar, la Inuzuka con gran habilidad volteo a Naruto y le saco los pantalones dejando al aire su erecto miembro.

\- ahora es mi turno -menciono Tsume respirando un poco agitada, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-

\- Adelante, quiero ver que puedes hacer… cachorrita -desafío Naruto a la mujer, que al escuchar el cachorrita se molesto un poco-

\- cuando termine contigo desearas no haberme provocado Naruto -kun -dijo sonriendo de lado, mientras tomaba el pene de Naruto con su mano derecha para comenzar a masturbarlo-

La Inuzuka se escupió en la mano y comenzó a masturbar el pene de Naruto a una velocidad sorprendente mientras el rubio solo gemía por la habilidad de la mujer, la castaña sonrío de forma malévola ante esto, lo tenia donde quería, el juego de la excitación era su favorito y nunca lo perdió, no por nada fue una estupenda Kunoichi recolectando la información.

Naruto disfrutaba como nunca, sin duda Tsume tenía una gran habilidad y no quería que parara, sus manos eran maravillosas.

\- vámonos cachorro… córrete, lo veo en tu rostro… quieres hacerlo…córrete -pidió de forma seductora, mientras Naruto intentaba resistirse-

\- no… mejor… hacemos esto mas… divertido… Kage Bunshin no jutsu -exclamo Naruto con una voz que detonaba mucha excitación-

Tsume volteo hacia atrás y miro a un clon del rubio el cual estaba desnudo, sonrío de lado, la tenia atrapada, si quería ganar la pelea la única salida que tenia ahora era cansar al original para que el Kage Bunshin desapareciera y así poder ganar esto.

\- enséñame que puedes hacer niño bonito -menciono la mujer aparentando el pene del rubio y aumentando la velocidad-

\- ¡aaarggh! -se quejo el rubio- es…esto, esto es…fabuloso -menciono Naruto con la voz cortada por la excitación-

\- Tsume -chan, se ve que estas emocionada -declaro el Kage Bunshin haciendo sonreír a la mujer-

Naruto clon apreciar una tanga roja la cual se miraba muy húmeda, además, que se podía ver lo excitada que estaba la mujer por que sus fluidos ya habían llegado a sus piernas. El rubio clon se puso detrás y comenzó a rosar su pene con la intimidad de la mujer arranándole unos suspiros ahogados pues cerro los ojos y apretó los labios, no quería perder contra Naruto, no podía, pero su tacto era tan excitante que sentía que perdería la razón en cuestión de minutos.

\- Tsume -chan no seas injusta contigo misma, pudo ver que esto lo disfrutas -revelo el clon, mientras pegaba el pene y lo hundía con todo y ropa interior de Tsume arrancándole un fuerte gemido, lo cual fue aprovechado por el Naruto original para meterle dos dedos a la boca-

\- Vamos cachorrita déjate consentir -dijo Naruto original mientras sacaba y metía sus dedos en la boca de la excitada mujer-

El rubio original miro lo concentrada que se encontraba la mujer, pues succionaba y lamia los dedos del rubio con desesperación, Naruto bajo su mano hasta uno de los pechos de la mujer y pellizco uno de sus pezones y lo jalo.

\- Aaah… Naruto -suspiro la mujer aun con los dedos del rubio en su boca-

Naruto saco sus dedos de la boca de Tsume y le robo un beso a la Inuzuka, la mujer se asombro por la actitud del rubio… ¿será que acaso ella seria domada después de tanto tiempo? No le importo y se dispuso a regresar el beso con la misma intensidad que Naruto.

Ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, Tsume se miraba sonrojada, el contacto con el clon en su parte inferior la estaba volviendo loca, comenzó a mover las caderas lentamente para sentir mas el pene del clon, pero el clon la detuvo y le dio una nalgada.

La castaña libero un gemido de dolor ante el golpe, lo cual de nuevo fue aprovechado por Naruto quien tomo la cabeza de la Inuzuka y meter su pene en la boca de la mujer.

\- esto se siente fabuloso Tsume -chan -dijo el rubio mientras la mujer, subía y bajaba la cabeza causándole gran placer a Naruto-

\- ¨este cachorro es muy bueno, es posible que me gane¨ -pensó alarmada la mujer, pero disfrutando lo que hacia-

El rubio clon saco su pene de la vagina de Tsume, lo cual le hizo que soltara un gruñido de desagrado, lo cual duro poco pues este comenzó a lamer sobre la tela.

\- esto…esto no…es… no ha… terminado -menciono excitada la mujer-

Tsume tomo sus pechos y aprisionó el pene del rubio, subió la mirada y sonrío algo que le dio mala espina a ambos rubios. La mujer comenzó a subir y bajar sus pechos mientras le daba pequeñas lamidas al miembro erecto del Uzumaki original.

\- es… eso, se siente genial -declaro el rubio-

\- ¨te tengo¨ -pensó la mujer, para después succionar el pene de Naruto-

Pero el gusto de victoria no le duro mucho pues de nuevo el rubio clon inserto su miembro dentro de ella pero esta vez había perforado la ropa de la mujer, Tsume quedo de piedra y volteo de manera lenta al clon, el cual le sonreía de forma lujuriosa.

\- continua perra, aun no estoy satisfecho -dijo el clon-

Naruto tomo la cabeza de Tsume y la guío a su pene, el cual engullo de forma automática, mientras ella volvió a tomar sus pechos y continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo hace unos momentos… esta en total blanco, las ideas se le acabaron y Naruto había encontrado como satisfacerla de muchas maneras, mas volvió a la vida cuando sorpresivamente fue llenada tanto en la boca como en la vagina.

Clon y Original soltaron un gemido de placer al liberar tanta energía. Tsume tuvo que tragar hasta la última gota por que sentía que se ahogaba, los ojos le lloraban y respiraba de forma agitada, el rubio clon se separo de ella y la ayudo a sentarse sobre las piernas del rubio.

\- ¿algo que decir? -pregunto Naruto mirando a la mujer mientras con su mano la tomaba por la barbilla-

\- no… no… es… su…ficiente -dijo cansada-

Naruto volteo a Tsume colocándola a cuatro patas y llevo su miembro peligrosamente al trasero de la mujer, que al ver esto trago saliva. El rubio nuevamente lubrico su miembro con los fluidos de la mujer y miro a la mujer, lentamente se acerco a esa área y comenzó a empujar, a Tsume se le debilitaron los brazos lo cual fue notado por Naruto quien se detuvo.

Naruto comenzó con movimientos lentos, pues notaba con Tsume no paraba de gemir por la excitación, poco a poco comenzó a elevar la velocidad en sus embestidas, mientras escuchaba el maravilloso sonido de el trasero de Tsume chocando contra su pelvis.

\- Tsume -chan… no creo… resistir mas -dijo el rubio que comenzaba a llegar a su límite-

\- hazlo cachorro… hazlo yo… yo soy tuya, solo tuya -menciono Tsume muy excitada-

En ese momento Naruto se corrió dentro de Tsume mientras ambos liberaban un gran gemido de placer, los ojos de la rubia se volvieron blancos, las pupilas se le habían perdido de tanta excitación, saliva caía de su boca… la mujer callo al suelo mientras el pene del rubio salía de su trasero. Naruto se acerco y se acostó detrás de ella. La mujer se volteo con una sonrisa y le beso los labios.

\- buenas noches, mi dueño… mi alfa… mi Naruto -menciono la mujer con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba de forma posesiva al rubio-

\- buenas noches Tsume -chan, mi cachorrita -respondió el rubio cerrando los ojos-

Fin lemon.

A la mañana siguiente un joven de cabellos castaños se dirigía a la habitación de su madre, pues era bastante raro que ella no se levantara temprano, al abrir la puerta y ver a un joven de cabellera rubia que su madre abrazaba posesivamente mientras sonreía dormida solo pudo quedar en shock y gritar.

\- ¡MALDITO NAMIKAZE!, ¡¿COMO TE ATREVISTE A ABUSAR DE MI MADRE?! -grito furioso el chico, provocando que ambos se levantaran-

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…

Bueno eh aquí el cap que tanto esperaban, quiero agradecerles el tener paciencia y esperarlo. Bueno solo me queda desearles un buen día a ustedes mis lectores.

¿MERECE REVIEWS?


	2. Chapter 2

\- bueno después de tanto tiempo podrán ver la continuación de Assassin Shadow -dijo Kachorro con una sonrisa y grandes ojeras-

_\- bueno esta vez no te culpo, tu maestra de Metodologia es una bestia y te tuvo en vela por 4 noches debido a ese estúpido trabajo final -_apoyó Gardevoir dejándole un café al lado-

\- zzZZZ -

\- _genial se quedo dormido -_dijo Gardevoir soltando un gran suspiro- _bueno ya que Kachorrito esta exhausto, me toca presentar el capitulo de esta noche, ahora pasemos a servicio a la comunida._

Homicidal Liu: _gracias por leernos amigo y estuve investigando un poco, los ojos de Kushina -chan no son purpuras tampoco, su color es de una extraña combinación entre gris y violeta._

Kamen Rider Predator: _hola Kamen -kun, es agradable verte por estos lugares y contestando a tu review, Kiba lo intentara, pero no aseguramos nada._

Mr. Stark: _digamos que podrás darte una agradable sorpresa mas adelante._

caballerooscuro117: _debo decir que son buenas sugerencias y que Kachorrito tiene pensado meter a algunas de las que mencionaste, pero… para no adelantar los hechos, dejaremos que la historia siga su curso y podrás encontrarlas._

DIEBLOOD: _se que puede verse un tanto extraño, pero sin duda será algo que quizás disfrutes si le das la oportunidad._

_\- bueno con esto terminamos y los dejo con el capitulo yo debo ir a recostar a Kachorrito a su cama, ahora lo que puedo decirles es que… ¡SE ACERCAN LAS VACACIONES! Y por lo que veo en los documentos Kachorrito ya tiene preparados algunos capítulos listos para actualizar, parece que son de: Zorro de Konoha, Deseo de amor, Kitsune no Marmaid Heels y Guerrero Jinchuriki. Para los seguidores de MLP, les tiene preparado un lindo y gracioso Especial y sobre todo un nuevo cross que no tiene fecha exacta para ser posteado, lo único que puedo decirles es que la pareja será Naruto x Cana. Bueno ya no los quiero entretener, disfruten del cap._

Cap. 1

\- ¡TE VOY A MATAR NAMIKAZE! -grito el castaño enfurecido-

\- ¡TU NO VAS A MATAR A NADIE! -grito Tsume molesta y poniéndose de pie, mientras Kiba se ponía rojo de la vergüenza al ver a su madre desnuda frente a el-

\- Madre, ¡CÚBRETE CON ALGO! -pidió Kiba dándole la espalda-

\- cachorro estúpido -bufó Tsume, mientras agarraba una bata de color rojo y se cubría su desnudes- ahora, quiero que me escuches bien, yo lo elegí como MI alfa, así que si le llegas a poner un dedo encima a MI novio, te juro que te arrepentirás -amenazo la castaña mientras Kiba se molestaba-

\- ¡NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE UN NAMIKAZE SEA TU NOVIO! -gritó desconcertado el castaño-

\- no solo será mi novio, también será tu nuevo padre -señalo la castaña al rubio que ya traía sus pantalones, mientras levantaba su mano con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras Kiba tenia sus ojos ocultos tras su flequillo-

\- bueno Tsume -chan, yo me tengo que retirar -dijo el rubio señalando la ventana-

\- Naruto -kun, no tienes por que irte, el tonto de mi hijo no te hará nada -explicó la castaña-

\- bueno, no solo es eso, es que tengo que ir a casa a cambiarme y esperar que mi Kaa -san no este molesta -explicó Naruto-

\- siendo así -mencionó con una sensual sonrisa, mientras se acercaba al rubio y le plantaba un pasional beso, para terminar separándose con un hilo de saliva que aun los unía- salúdame a Kushi -chan -pidió Tsume con una sonrisa-

\- ¡DATE POR MUERTO NAMIKAZE! -gritó Kiba furioso al ver como su madre besaba al rubio frente a el-

\- Oye tranquilo hijo, yo ya me iba -respondió de forma burlona el rubio que se encontraba parado de cuclillas en el marco de la ventana, para después desaparecer en un Shunshin de hojas-

\- ¡PERO TE EH DE ATRAPAR Y TE VAS A ENTERAR! -gritó de forma amenazante-

\- Kiba -llamo Tsume con una voz firme haciendo que el joven Inuzuka se pusiera tieso- te lo advierto, le pones una mano encima a Mi alfa y yo te vuelvo chica -amenazó la mujer mientras el joven Inuzuka se ponía pálido-

De regreso con Naruto. En estos momentos el rubio se encontraba saltando entre los tejados, quizás si se apuraba su padre el Yondaime no lo encontraría y le sermonearía por no aparecerse por la casa en toda la noche, así que una vez que llego a su casa, Naruto decidió entrar por la ventana de su habitación, donde podría hacerse pasar por dormido o algo por el estilo, pero al poner un pie en la habitación, una serie de shuriken y kunai lo atacaron, obligándolo a evadirlos mientras un objeto filoso aparecía cercano a su garganta.

\- ¿tienes algo que decirme hijo? -pregunto la voz a su espalda-

\- buenos días padre -dijo Naruto un poco asustado, mientras Minato suspiraba y retiraba el Kunai de la garganta de su hijo, para después empujarlo y que este callera en su cama-

\- hai Naruto -se quejó Minato mientras se sentaba en la cama de su hijo y el rubio lo imitaba-

\- ¿pasa algo malo? -preguntó el rubio menor-

\- sígueme -pidio Minato poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta, por la cual salió y espero a su hijo el cual le imito- ¿crees que estoy ciego y sordo? -cuestionó Minato sin verlo a los ojos mientras caminaban en dirección a su despacho-

\- ¿a que te refieres padre? -preguntó confundido Naruto-

\- Anoche te peleaste con Inuzuka Kiba y también se que fuiste a ver a Tsume Inuzuka, tu conducta es inaceptable -expreso el Yondaime- hijo… tu… -se volteo Minato para verlo directamente a los ojos, mientras su rostro serio cambiaba a uno melancólico y sonriente, mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de un confundido Naruto- Me recuerdas a mi mismo cuando tenia tu edad -expresó con una sonrisa- espero que tus aventuras no entorpezcan una pequeña misión que te tengo preparada -mencionó Minato abriendo su despacho, un lugar amplio con biblioteca, escritorio y un cómodo sofá, mientras las paredes eran adornadas por retratos familiares-

\- ¿de que e trata padre? -preguntó Naruto con interés-

\- necesito que lleves estos documentos, para que los revise Shikaku Nara, es de suma importancia el que se los entregues -pidió Minato-

\- en seguida padre -respondió Naruto retirándose del despacho-

\- por favor, vuelve conmigo cuando termines -pidió Minato con una voz que confundió a Naruto-

Una vez que Naruto salió de su casa, este miro como la gente se amontonaba mientras caminaba por los alrededores, soltó un suspiro de cansancio pues no quería tardar demasiado, así que la mejor opción seria caminar por los techos.

\- no me queda de otra -se dijo a si mismo, mientras daba un salto hacia el tejado para poder caminar de forma tranquila sin ser molestado por los aldeanos que no paraban de decirle lo grande que era su familia-

En tan solo cuestión de minutos, Naruto llego a la casa de su amigo Shikamaru con la esperanza de poder cumplir la misión que le encomendó su padre.

\- buenos días -saludó Naruto, buscando alguien que le atendiera-

\- buenos días Namikaze -san, ¿a que debemos el honor de su visita? -pregunto una mujer de cabellos castaños-

Esta mujer tiene el cabello largo y castaño hasta la altura de media espalda, mientras lleva un peinado decola de caballo con tres pequeños mechones en la cara, tiene una piel clara y unos ojos negros como el ónix (me refiero a la piedra no al pokémon).

Su ropa esta compuesta por una camisa rosada con un delantal blanco encima, el cual hacia que resaltaran las curvas de la madura mujer, también llevaba una falda negra y unas sandalias estilo shinobi de color azul. Esta mujer tiene una estatura 1.67m y una edad de 40 años.

\- Yoshino -san, vera vengo con un documento y estoy buscando a Shikaku -san -explico Naruto-

\- veo un problema en ello Namikaze -san, pues mi esposo no se encuentra en casa, en estos momentos esta en su trabajo, pero si gustas puedes dejármelo a mi y yo se lo daré en la tarde que venga a almorzar -explico la mujer de forma amable-

\- claro, gracias -dijo el rubio entregándole la carta a la mujer, para después retirarse-

\- Hey tu, ¿no ibas a ir a una cita con esa chica que conociste en el bar? -pregunto la mujer a su hijo Shikamaru, quien en estos momentos estaba recostado en el pasto-

\- problemática -murmuro el joven moreno-

En estos momentos Naruto había regresado a casa, donde apenas había cruzado y se había encontrado con su hermano Deidara, quien estaba realizando arte como el lo llamaba.

\- Hey Deibaka -llamó Naruto con una sonrisa-

\- ¿Que sucede Naruteme? -pregunto Deidara mirando a su hermano-

\- oye, ayer me pase con lo de Kurotsuchi y quería disculparme -dijo Naruto un poco apenado por la situación-

\- anda hombre, no es para tanto, sabes bien que ese tema no me afecta tanto, incluso te presumo que ya tengo otra novia, la conocí hace 3 días -dijo Deidara con una sonrisa-

\- ¿enserio? ¿Y es hermosa? -preguntó Naruto-

\- tu júzgalo -respondió Deidara mostrándole una foto al rubio, que se puso pálido al ver la foto- ¿no es encantadora? -pregunto Deidara-

\- Deidara -llamo Naruto-

\- ¿que ocurre? ¿No me dirás que estas celoso y te la quieres ligar también? -pregunto Deidara-

\- es un chico -respondió Naruto-

\- ¿Qué dices? -pregunóo Deidara confundido-

\- tu novia… es un chico -respondió Naruto señalando la foto para que en ese momento Deidara se pusiera azul del miedo al ver a su ¨novia¨ mientras un bulto se levanta en su falda-

En ese momento Deidara termino poniéndose verde del asco al recordar las pocas veces que se beso con esa ¨chica¨ en los labios, para después terminar azotando contra el suelo.

\- ¨que mala suerte tienes hermano, cuando no te salen curiosas, enamoras a los raritos¨ -pensó Naruto mientras negaba con su cabeza-

Después de tan extraño y se podría decir cómico momento, Naruto se metió en la casa para caminar en dirección al despacho de su padre, no sin antes escuchar unas palabras que le confundieron un poco.

\- Te preocupas demasiado Minato, Danzō Shimura esta en prisión, ya no es una amenaza potencial -explico un hombre dentro de la habitación-

En ese momento Naruto toco la puerta y Minato dio el pase.

\- Ah, hola hijo, ¿recuerdas al viejo Hiruzen? -pregunto Minato-

\- Sarutobi Hiruzen, líder del clan Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage, aprendiz del Shodaime y Nindaime Hokage y sensei de los tres Densetsu no Sannin -dijo Naruto asombrando al viejo-

\- vaya que tu hijo es un chico muy inteligente -mencionó el hombre de piel morena y cabellos blancos-

\- ¿Has entregado mi mensaje? -pregunto Minato a su hijo-

\- si padre, pero Shikaku se encontraba trabajando y lo deje con su señora esposa -explico Naruto-

\- hmm entiendo, pensé que nos podríamos reunir este día -mencionó Minato de forma pensativa-

\- vamos no hay mucha prisa Minato, estoy seguro que esperar unos días mas no nos vendrá mal -sugirió Hiruzen-

\- Naruto, tu madre y tu hermana te estaban buscando creo que será mejor que las vayas a buscar, en un rato mas te volveré a llamar -sugirió Minato-

\- ¿seguro padre? -preguntó Naruto-

\- si anda -respondió Minato-

\- esta bien, compromiso -se despidió Naruto-

Después de salir del despacho, Naruto caminaba pensativo a la habitación de su hermana, para que ella lo estuviera buscando debía ser algo importante, así que al llegar a la puerta frente a su habitación, este toco la puerta hasta que se le diera el pase.

Una vez dentro se encontró con una linda pelirroja de peinado inusual, pues su cabello es corto y descuidado en su lado derecho, mientras que largo y peinado a su izquierda, piel tan blanca como las nubes y de ojos rojos, algo extraño, pues toda su familia era oji azul.

Lleva gafas marrones, un uniforme un suéter color lavanda que delineaba su esbelto cuerpo y se apegaba a su pecho copa B, lleva unos pantalones cortos de color negro con altas medias negras del largo del muslo con zapatos. Tiene una estatura de 1.63m de altura y una edad de 16 años.

\- hola Karin ¿puedo pasar? -preguntó Naruto-

\- ya estas adentro -respondió la pelirroja con un tono molesto-

\- padre dijo que me buscabas, ¿puedo saber el por que? -preguntó Naruto sentándose al lado de su hermana-

\- eso no te importa -respondió brusca la pelirroja-

\- anda, no tienes por que ocultarme nada, confía en mí -dijo Naruto-

\- Suigetsu -mencionó la chica con una voz que demostraba dolor-

\- ¿que pasa con el? -preguntó Naruto-

\- las chicas dicen que me es infiel, Ino me dijo que lo vio con otra -respondió la pelirroja mientras pequeñas lagrimas bajaban de sus ojos-

\- bueno, si Ino -chan lo dice, debe ser verdad, no por nada es tan buena consiguiendo información -mencionó Naruto-

\- yo le eh preguntado, pero lo niega todo o simplemente me evade -explicó Karin-

\- maldito bastardo -respondió molesto el rubio-

\- yo lo amo -dijo Karin, mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían en sus manos-

\- Karin, ese idiota no merece tus lágrimas -explico Naruto mientras le quitaba las gafas a Karin y le limpiaba las lágrimas-

\- ¿que debo hacer? -pregunto Karin-

\- tu nada, lo mejor será que lo olvides, pues yo me encargare que no te vuelva a lastimarte -explico Naruto con un tono serio mientras Karin se sonrosaba un poco-

Naruto se puso de pie y camino hacia a la ventana, pero este fue detenido por Karin, quien le sonreía.

\- Gracias hermanito, siempre me haces sentir bien -agradeció la pelirroja mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla del rubio-

\- solo ya no llores mas -pidió Naruto dando un salto-

Una vez que Naruto salió de su casa el rubio salto hacia el techo para tener una mejor vista a la hora de buscar al maldito albino que se atrevió a lastimar a su hermana. Pasaron las horas y el rubio no podía encontrar a esa escoria.

16:00pm centro de Konoha…

Después de buscar por tanto tiempo Naruto lo había logrado encontrar, el albino estaba ligando con una joven regordeta de cabellos castaños.

\- oh Suigetsu, es precioso -dijo la chica mirando un aniño de compromiso en su mano-

\- tu te mereces solo lo mejor, amor mío -respondió el albino con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el rostro de la joven-

\- ¿pero que paso con Karin? ¿No estaban saliendo juntos? -preguntó la chica-

\- mi madre dijo que merezco algo mejor que una Namikaze -explicó el joven alvino mientras le agarraba el trasero a la chica-

\- huy, tranquilo no frente a tanta gente -pidió avergonzada-

\- por mi no se detengan -dijo Naruto haciéndose notar-

\- Naruto… hermano, ¿que me cuentas? -preguntó Suigetsu al escuchar la voz del rubio-

Pero en ese momento Naruto le solto un…

\- ¡RASENGAN! -exclamó al estar demasiado cerca del joven, que termino estrellándose contra un edificio-

\- ¿que le has hecho? -gritó la chica asustada-

\- ¡tu no te metas! -exclamó Naruto logrando intimidar a la chica-

\- ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TE OCURRE?! -grito molesto Suigetsu-

\- Le has roto el corazón a mi hermana, por andar con esta mujerzuela -exclamó Naruto en un tono amanzánate-

\- ¿que quieras que hiciera? tu hermana es muy quisquillosa, yo quería algo mas y ella me lo negó, como hombre deberías comprenderme -Exclamo Suigetsu-

\- estoy aquí para defender su honor -dijo Naruto mirando fijamente a Suigetsu-

\- espera, yo… yo no quiero pelear contigo -dijo asustado el albino-

\- si quieres evitarte problemas… -exclamo Naruto tomando por el cuello de la ropa a Suigetsu- no te le vuelvas a acercar, o te meteré inconsciente a un bar de raritos para que te violen de forma repetida -amenazo el oji azul, mientras le soltaba un poderoso derechazo en el estomago que termino sofocando al albino-

\- hai -respondió sofocado el albino-

\- estas advertido -sentencio mientras se retiraba y la chica ayudaba a Suigetsu a ponerse de pie-

Al terminar de aclarar los términos con el Ex -novio de su hermana, Naruto decidió tener una caminata tranquila mientras ignoraba las miradas de las personas que no paraban de elogiarlo, pero su mente termino desviándose y sus pupilas dilatándose, para reaccionar de manera rápida y correr en dirección al parque donde por poco y no alcanzaba a rescatar a un chico de cabellos rojos que se había caído de un árbol.

El niño tenia el pelo lacio, ojo azules y llevaba una camiseta sin mangas color blanco, junto a unos pantalones cortos color azul y unas sandalias shinobi. El niño media alrededor d su edad parecía estar en los 8 años.

\- vaya si no llegaba antes, te rompías la cabeza Menma -dijo de forma burlona Naruto-

\- gracias hermano, no sabes el miedo que me dio -dijo el niño-

\- ¿pero que estabas haciendo Menma? -preguntó Naruto-

\- es que quiero una de las flores que están en el árbol este -dijo Menma señalando una flor rosa-

\- ¿una flor de cerezo? -preguntó Naruto-

\- si -respondió Menma-

\- ¿para que las quieres? -preguntó Naruto con curiosidad-

\- bueno… son para… para Sakura -san -dijo apenado el niño-

\- ¿para Sakura? ¿Mi compañera de equipo? -preguntó Naruto-

\- hai -respondió Menma con el rostro colorado como su cabello-

\- hagamos esto, si yo te bajo unas flores de ese árbol ¿me prometes no intentar cosas peligrosas? Por lo menos hasta que seas un Genin -preguntó Naruto-

\- lo prometo hermano -respondió Menma con una sonrisa-

\- bien, dame unos segundos -pidió Naruto subiéndose al árbol- ¨doy gracia a Ino -chan por enseñarme a escoger flores¨ -pensó Naruto mientras agarraba las flores mas frondosas y grandes, para que al terminar bajara de un salto- aquí tienes y sabes algo… mira quien viene por ahí -señalo Naruto con una sonrisa, mientras miraba a su compañera Sakura Haruno paseando con Ino Yamanaka y Hinata Hyuga- seria bueno que fueras a dárselas -dijo Naruto-

\- pero… -respondió nervioso-

\- ven yo te acompañare -menciono Naruto caminando mientras Menma le seguía y se escondía detrás de el- hola chicas -saludó Naruto haciendo que sus amigas lo vieran-

\- hola Naruto, ¿que haces por aquí? ¿No se supone debes estar trabajando? -preguntó Sakura un poco confundida-

\- pues mi padre me dio unas horas libres -respondió el rubio-

\- eso me agrada, pues me gustaría que me acompañaras a comer Naruto -kun -dijo Ino de forma seductora, mientras que paseaba su dedo índice por el pecho de Naruto-

\- es una gran oferta Ino -chan, pero… en estos momentos estamos un poco ocupados y Menma quería darle algo a Sakura -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-

\- ¿Menma? Pero si yo no lo veo -dijo Ino buscando al menor de los Namikaze-

\- ¿Menma -chan quiere darme algo? -preguntó Sakura curiosa-

\- Oye Hina… ¿Dónde esta Hinata? -preguntó Ino buscando a su amiga-

\- ¿ese de allí no es Menma? -preguntó Sakura mirando al pequeño pelirrojo detrás de un árbol-

\- Menma ven -dijo Naruto, mientras Menma salía detrás del árbol y se acercaba muy apenado hacia su hermano y las chicas-

\- hola Menma -chan, Naruto dijo que me querias dar algo ¿Qué es? -preguntó Sakura-

\- yo… yo… toma -dijo el pequeño mostrando un pequeño ramo de flores de cerezo-

\- son muy bonitas, debiste haber batallado mucho para conseguirlas -dijo Sakura-

\- pues Naru… -en ese momento Naruto le tapo la boca al pequeño-

\- si, lo hubieras visto, el solo se subido al árbol y bajo las flores para regalártelas -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa-

\- muchas gracias Menma -chan -agradeció Sakura dándole un pequeño beso de piquito en los labios al niño pelirrojo, que se puso igual o mas rojo que su cabello- nos veremos después chicos, nosotras debemos buscara a Hinata.

\- adiós -se despidió el rubio- ¿que tal? Saliste todo un galán como yo -dijo Naruto orgulloso del pequeño-

\- pues cuando tenga 10 años Sakura -san será mi novia -dijo determinado el pelirrojo-

\- jajajajaja ya lo creo y yo te ayudare para que así sea… anda regresemos a casa -dijo el rubio escoltando a su hermanito que iba de los mas feliz, al haber recibido su primer beso de la chica que le gustaba-

Una vez en casa, Naruto llego y se sentó en la sala para descansar unos momentos, cuando apareció su madre y se sentó a su lado.

\- Naruto, necesito tu ayuda -dijo la mujer pelirroja-

\- es verdad, padre me lo dijo ¿Qué necesita madre? -pregunto Naruto-

\- acabo de hablar con tu padre y accedió a darte el resto del día de hoy y el de mañana, pues yo necesitare que me acompañes a un lugar -explico Kushina a su hijo-

\- claro mamá, ¿pero por que no hoy? -preguntó Naruto-

\- bueno, es que mi encargo no llega hoy, llega mañana -dijo Kushina con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie-

\- ¿encargo? ¿Encargo de que? -preguntó Naruto-

\- es una sorpresa -respondió Kushina con una sonrisa mientras dejaba a su hijo con la duda-

\- odio cuando hacen eso -dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos-

Continuara…

_\- bueno espero que les haya gustado, en estos momentos Kachorrito debe estar en el 5to sueño cazando a Cresselia, así que no me queda mas que decirles, adiós, cuídense y buenas noches, días, tardes -_

**REVIEWS**


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3: Traición

Es un nuevo día en la aldea de Konoha, son las 17:00 PM de la mañana casi medio día. En este punto del día las personas están disfrutando de un buen descanso en sus deberes, pero Naruto era la excepción, pues aun cuando se le había dado el día libre de su trabajo como ninja mensajero ahora se encontraba caminando por las calles de la aldea en compañía de su madre quien iba con una sonrisa y caminando tomada del brazo de su hijo.

\- Ir así contigo me recuerda tanto a cuando te tomaba la mano y eras mi pequeño y bebe Naru-chan -comentó la pelirroja con una linda sonrisa en su rostro-

\- zzzZZZ mmm si, si si -respondió el rubio más dormido que despierto y sin dejar de caminar-

\- Naru-chan eres un perezoso -comentó la pelirroja un poco decepcionada de su hijo del comportamiento de su hijo-

\- oaaaaah -bostezó el rubio- debes entender que es completamente anormal levantarse a las 17:00 PM -respondió el rubio con los ojos cerrados y una voz completamente cansada-

\- hijo yo me levanto puntual todos los días a las 7:00 AM a comenzar mis tareas del hogar y no soy una anormal -respondió su madre con una pequeña vena hinchada en su frente-

\- disculpame si te ofendí mamá… pero se supone que este sería mi día libre -comentó el rubio-

\- Eso quiere decir que prefieres revolcarte en la cama de Tsume o tener un ¨examen médico¨ con Tsunade -preguntó la pelirroja con una voz monótona-

\- ¿de que hablas? -preguntó Naruto un poco nervioso-

\- por favor Naru-chan no intentes mentirme -pidió la pelirroja- es mas que evidente que el labial rosado en tu camiseta es de Tsunade y el arañazo que vi en tu espalda fácilmente deduje que se trataba de Tsume -respondió Kushina con los ojos cerrados-

\- ah, eso… es que Tsume-chan me ayudaba con mi Tai jutsu -respondió nervioso, mientras Kushina negaba con decepción- lo digo en serio, esa mujer es muy apasionada con lo que hace -comentó Naruto con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca- y después fui con Tsuna-chan y ella se ofreció a curarme y recompensarme por ayudarle con algunos trabajos en su consultorio -explicó Naruto-

\- te doy un 7 días castigado por mal mentiroso, pero fue muy original tu historia así que lo reduciré a 3 -sentenció Kushina-

Después de caminar unos minutos tanto Naruto como Kushina llegaron a un pequeño establecimiento, en el área comercial de la aldea, pero por alguna razón a Naruto se le hacía muy conocido pero no recordaba porque, en ese momento Kushina llamo a la puerta dando leves golpes para que en cuestión de algunos segundos esta terminara siendo abierta por un joven de piel palida, ojos negros y cabello lacio.

\- hola Sai –saludó Kushina con una sonrisa al ver al joven que también sonreía al ver a Kushina-

\- Sa… Sai -dijo el rubio en shock al ver a su amigo, para después ver el letrero y notar que era el negocio en conjunto de dos de sus amigos-

\- me alegra verle Kushina-sama, fueron dos días pero para mí fue mucho que no recibía la visita de mi clienta estrella -comentó con una sonrisa el chico- … ¿Naruto-kun se nos unirá? -preguntó Sai con un tono amable haciendo que el rubio tuviera imágenes no muy santas de Sai y su madre juntos haciendo toda clase de actividades no aptas para público joven-

\- ¿cómo que si me uniré? -preguntó alterado el rubio para después mirar a su amigo que sonreía de forma amable- ¡SAIII! ¿¡CABRON QUE LE HACES A MI MADRE!? -gritó el rubio furioso-

\- ¿Qué le hago? -preguntó confundido- lo de siempre estos últimos dos días que me visto -respondió con simpleza el chico haciendo que el rubio quedara en shock para después ser tomado por sus hombros y terminar siendo sacudido por el rubio-

\- ¡CABRON! ¿COMO QUE DUERMES CON MI MADRE? SE SUPONE QUE ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO -gritó el rubio-

\- NARUTO -habló fuerte Kushina haciendo que su hijo se detuviera- cálmate -ordenó la mujer-

\- hey… hey… hey ¿Qué es este ruido? -preguntó una voz molesta- no puedo concentrarme mientras golpeo el metal -dijo una chica de cabellos castaños lacios, estaba vistiendo solo un overol mientras varias gotas de sudor recorrían su sensual cuerpo, lleva unos guantes de piel y un mazo enorme que tenía recargado contra su hombro- Kushina-sama… Naruto-kun -habló la voz haciendo que los nombrados voltearan-

\- los dejo con Tenten, Kushina-sama ya le traigo su encargo -habló Sai de forma respetuosa para retirarse y buscar lo que Kushina le había pedido-

\- ¿que los trae por aquí? -preguntó la castaña mirando a las visitas-

\- vine por mi encargo Ten-chan y Naruto me acompaña para cargarlo mientras caminamos de regreso a casa -respondió Kushina con una voz amable y una linda sonrisa en su rostro-

\- Entiendo… por cierto, Naruto-kun… -hablo en un tono sensual la chica mientras meneaba las caderas y caminaba hacia el rubio- no nos hemos visto desde que, trabajamos… ¨tu ninjato¨ -comentó la chica haciendo pequeños circulitos en el pecho del rubio que solo sonreía nervioso-

\- ¿Así que tú también eres parte del loco harem de mi hijo? -preguntó Kushina levantando su ceja derecha-

\- ¿Harem? -preguntó Tenten confundida- Naruto-kun… ¿tienes un harem? -preguntó la castaña con una linda sonrisa mientras chocaba delicadamente la cabeza del mazo contra la palma de su mano-

\- ha… harem, cla… claro que no Ten-chan co… como crees que, que te seria infiel o algo así -dijo el rubio muy nervioso-

\- disculpe la demora Kushina-sama, Naruto-kun ahora que recuerdo Senju-san vino buscando que le hiciera un desnudo, me pidió que le pusiera una dedicatoria para ti -comentó el albino haciendo con una amigable sonrisa mientras Tenten giraba lentamente su cabeza hacia el rubio-

\- ¡NAAAARUUUTOOOOO! -exclamó la castaña completamente furiosa la castaña, mientras apretaba con fuerza el mango de su mazo de herrera-

\- Te… Ten-chan y… ¿y si lo platicamos? -preguntó Naruto muy nervioso-

\- buena idea… -respondió calmándose por arte de magia- tu me dices lo que ocurre entre Tsunade-san y tu -dijo con una sonrisa que termino tornándose oscura- ¡MIENTRAS YO TE ROMPO LA CABEZA A MARTILLAZOS! -gritó furiosa la castaña-

\- sin duda Ten-chan es mi favorita -comentó Kushina con una sonrisa al ver a su hijo huir de la castaña, mientras le traía nostalgia ver esas escenas- me recuerdan tanto a Mina-kun y a mi, por cierto Sai ¿Cuánto te debo? -preguntó Kushina-

\- tómelo como un regalo Kushina-sama, los trabajos que hago para mis amistades siempre son gratis -dijo el chico con una sonrisa-

\- no puedo aceptarlo Sai, si quieres te doy la mitad de lo que me cobrarías ya que no me sentiría cómoda recibiendo un trabajo tan bueno sin haber pagado por el -respondió Kushina-

\- como desee kushina-sama serán 3000 ryos -dijo Sai sonriendo mientras Kushina sacaba unos billetes y se los entregaba al pintor-

Minutos después se puede ver a Naruto completamente golpeado, tenía su ojo derecho negro, la mejilla izquierda hinchada y su labio roto, mientras Tenten lo abrazaba con mucho cariño y reía como colegiala al tenerlo cerca.

\- y por eso recuerda que yo debo ser tu esposa principal -dijo Tenten con una enorme sonrisa para después dejar de abrazar a Naruto-

\- anotado Ten-chan -respondió el rubio cayendo al piso-

\- Naru-chan tienes que ver esto, Sai es un maestro en la pintura, sin duda valio la pena esperar tanto por ellas -dijo Kushina mostrando un cuadro familiar, mientras Naruto lentamente se ponía de pie-

\- Sai, esta vez te luciste… Naruto-kun te salió igual de apuesto -comentó Tenten sonriendo-

\- espera… eso quiere decir que, ¿solo vinimos por pinturas? -preguntó Naruto mirando a su madre-

\- si, por que otra cosa vendría con Sai -respondió Kushina mientras a Naruto le caía encima un enorme bloque de Idiota pervertido- hijo, deberías tener algunas aficiones nuevas… quizás aprender a pintar te ayude a comprender más la vida y te vuelva más sensible -agregó Kushina- esa sería una buena afición -comentó la pelirroja-

\- Mamá yo ya tengo aficiones -respondió el rubio-

\- ir a conquistar chicas inocentes y comer ramen hasta desfallecer no son las aficiones que tu padre y yo esperamos de ti -comentó Kushina con una voz seria- por cierto Naruto-kun, amas a esas chicas o solo son momentos divertidos -cuestionó Kushina mirando a su hijo fijamente-

\- Mamá, cada una de las chicas con las que tengo contacto tienen un espacio muy importante en mi corazón, jamás me permitiría que alguna saliera lastimada, es verdad que son muy hermosas y siempre terminamos en situaciones extrañas, pero te puedo asegurar que Tsuna-chan, Tsume-chan y Ten-chan son realmente importantes para mi, ellas conocen a la perfección mi estatus de heredero y tanto Tsume como Tsunade han aceptado mi situación -dijo el rubio de forma tranquila-

\- hijo… ya estas grande para decidir, por favor… no me decepciones -pidió Kushina acariciando levemente la mejilla de su hijo- además… si te atreves a volverme abuela tan joven… yo te hare la vasectomía -comentó con una linda sonrisa la pelirroja dejando aterrado a Naruto- ahora regresemos a casa –pidió de forma amable la hermosa pelirroja-

\- Naruto-kun espero que nos podamos ver un día de estos -dijo Tenten meneando su mazo-

\- ha… hai -respondió el rubio con miedo para después correr y alcanzar a su madre y Sai que lo esperaban fuera del negocio-

\- por cierto Naruto-kun, ¿Cómo va tu trabajo con Minato-sama? -preguntó Sai caminando a su lado-

\- tranquilo y me deja descansar los fines de semana -respondió el rubio con simpleza-

\- ya veo -respondió Sai- ¿y tienes interés en hacer algo mas que eso? -preguntó Sai mirando a Naruto-

\- supongo que me gustaría llegar a ser un excelente caza recompensas -dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a Sai, mas sin embargo jamás espero recibir un poderoso coscorrón-

\- sobre mi cadáver Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki -cuestionó Kushina con un tono molesto- nosotros no te educamos para que vayas matando cual bastardo renegado se te cruce en el camino -regaño Kushina-

\- sabes… eso no fue necesario -se quejó el rubio con el golpe en su cabeza-

Unos minutos después Naruto, Sai y Kushina arribaron a la casa de los Namikaze, donde Kushina lo libero de sus obligaciones con ella y Sai regreso a su trabajo pues no podía descuidarlo, pero antes de siquiera poder ir a dormir Minato le llamo.

\- hijo, se que te di el día, pero… esto es muy importante -pidió el hombre rubio- quiero que entregues estos documentos a un contacto -dijo el rubio con un tono preocupado-

\- ¿estas bien papá? -preguntó Naruto mirando a su padre-

\- si, no me hagas mucho caso solo… has lo que te pedí -pidió Minato un poco preocupado- este contacto te esperara en el campo de entrenamiento número 13 -dijo Minato mientras Naruto estaba por abrir la puerta y este lo detuvo- Naruto… -hablo el rubio mayor- te amo hijo, por favor… no te metas en problemas -pidió el Namikaze-

Naruto quedo muy confundido por las palabras de su padre, pero aun así salió de la casa con rumbo a al campo de entrenamiento. El sol estaba en su punto y el sol estaba por ocultarse, solo fueron cuestión de unos minutos para que llegara al campo de entrenamiento donde al poner un pie este término llevándose una sorpresa al ver a un encapuchado.

\- traigo un mensaje de -dijo el rubio siendo interrumpido-

\- Minato Namikaze, lo se Naruto-kun…-dijo dándole la espalda- ¿te han seguido? -preguntó el encapuchado con una voz algo conocida para el rubio pero no la recordaba del todo-

\- no ¿por que abrían de seguirme? -preguntó el rubio un poco confundido, mientras el hombre abría el sobre y lo leía en breve-

\- dile a tu padre que esta noche se marchan y que deberían irse con ellos -comentó el encapuchado-

\- ¿irnos? ¿A donde? -preguntó el rubio sin comprender la situación-

\- deja de perder el tiempo e informa a tu padre -sentenció el encapuchado para terminan desapareciendo en un shunshin-

\- ¿marcharnos? -se preguntó a si mismo Naruto- ¿a qué se habra referido? -se preguntó Naruto muy confundido- bueno, creo que deberé darle el mensaje a mi padre -dijo el rubio para para después regresar a casa-

El camino estuvo tranquilo, lo extraño es que no había muchas personas transitando las calles de la aldea, pero Naruto estaba muy intranquilo, esas palabras del encapuchado ¿Qué habrían querido decir? Sin tener oportunidad de pensar en otra cosa pues había llegado a su casa, la cual extrañamente estaba mas tranquila de lo normal.

\- Mamá, Papá -llamo rubio entrando a la casa- Menma, Karin, Deidara -llamó el rubio mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la casa, hasta que fue atacado por una persona- Ite -exclamó con dolor al haber recibido un corte en su brazo donde se había un sebón encajado-

\- Naruto-Nii -exclamó Karin sorprendida al haber atacado a su propio hermano- discúlpame por favor es que… ellos vinieron y luego… y yo no pude y - decía desesperada con los ojos cristalizados para después abrazaba fuertemente a Naruto-

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde están todos? -preguntó Naruto muy preocupado mientras devolvía el abrazo a su hermana-

\- vinieron unos anbus sniff y se llevaron a Dei-nii y a Padre a los cuarteles de interrogación -dijo Karin llorando-

\- Menma, Mamá ¿Dónde están? -preguntó Naruto muy preocupado-

\- Madre esta bien pero… -dijo Karin- sígueme -pidió la chica tomando la mano de Naruto para después guiarlo a la sala donde se podía ver a Kushina llorando con Menma inconsciente y recostado en su regazo-

\- ¡MENMA! -gritó Naruto corriendo a ver al más chico de los Namikaze- Menma, enano... respóndeme -pidió el rubio arrodillado y moviendo el cuerpo del pequeño pelirrojo-

\- Na…ru…to-nii -exclamó el chico abriendo los ojos, el pequeño pelirrojo tenia roto el labio y una gran cortada menor en el pecho- lo… sien…to, no fu…fui tan fuer…te co…mo… tu -señaló el pequeño muy cansado y adolorido-

\- no enano… fuiste muy valiente… estoy orgulloso de ti -dijo el rubio acariciando los cabellos del chico- no te preocupes, solucionare esto -mencionó Naruto mientras el niño asentía y se quedaba dormido- Mamá ¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó Naruto mirando a la mujer que se limpiaba las lágrimas-

Flashback…

\- Yondaime-sama esta bajo arresto -sentenció un anbu con una extraña mascara-

\- Mina-kun ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Kushina muy preocupada-

\- ¿De que se me acusa? -preguntó Minato poniéndose de pie, mientras Deidara se paraba muy molesto y Kushina muy confundida con Karin que tenia algo de miedo a la situación-

\- tanto usted como sus dos hijos mayores están conspirando contra el consejo y tenemos una carta de declaración donde informa a Hiruzen-sama sobre sus posibles ataques -explicó el anbu- ahora le sugerimos que si no quiere problemas, se rinda y coopere -sentenció el anbu-

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOO, MI PADRE NO ES UN TRAIDOR EL ES MUY BUENO Y NO DEJARE QUE SE LO LLEVEN -gritó Menma desafiando a uno de los anbus-

\- no interfieras en esto niño, nosotros solo cumplimos nuestro deber -sentenció el anbu dándole la espalda mientras tomaban prisionero a Minato y a Deidara que le estaba haciendo compañía-

\- ¡NO SE LLEVARAN A MI PADRE! -gritó el pequeño corriendo con un kunai en mano, pero rápidamente el anbu que se sintió agredido le solto un puñetazo en el rostro-

\- ¡MENMA/MENMA-CHAN! -gritaron los miembros de la familia preocupados por el pequeño-

\- No… No se llevaran… a mí… padre -dijo el pequeño muy adolorido-

\- ¡MENMA DETENTE EN ESTE MOMENTO! -gritó Minato preocupado, pero el anbu para dejar fuera de combate al pequeño uso su tanto para dejarle una herida menor en el pecho- ¡MENMAAAAAA! -gritó Minato preocupado- DEJENLO TRANQUILO, IREMOS CON USTEDES -exclamó Minato muy preocupado por su hijo-

\- ¡MENMA-CHAN! -gritó Kushina corriendo hacia su pequeño- Men-cha resiste bebé mami esta aquí -dijo Kushina muy preocupada mientras Karin se descubria el hombro y hacia que su hermanito la mordiera- ¨Mina-kun ¿que ocurre? Naru-chan ¿donde estas?¨ -pensó la mujer muy afligida-

Fin del Flashback…

\- acusaron a tu padre de tracción contra los consejeros y que tenia planeado eliminarlos uno por uno -dijo Kushina- Men-chan se enfado y ataco a los anbu que lo dejaron así -mencionó Kushina- yo no pude hacer nada, cuando me di cuenta Menma corrió y… no… no pude -exclamó Kushina rompiendo en llanto mientras se aferraba al cuerpo del pequeño pelirrojo-

\- esto debe ser un error, así que iré a ver a mi papá -sentenció Naruto poniéndose de pie-

\- NOOO -gritó Kushina muy asustada- por favor no lo hagas Naru-chan, ellos también te buscan a ti -suplicó Kushina-

\- Mamá, tengo que averiguar que esta ocurriendo, no te preocupes estaré bien -dijo el rubio utilizando Henge no Jutsu, donde tomo la apariencia de un anbu con mascara de búho- por ahora solo conozco un lugar donde pueden estar seguros -dijo el rubio tomando un papel y un bolígrafo- ella me dijo que cualquier cosa que necesitara estaría para mi -explicó Naruto entregándole la dirección a Karin-

\- pero si esta es la casa de… -mencionó Karin mirando la dirección-

\- shhh… ella ayudara, confió plenamente en ella -mencionó el rubio con tranquilidad y seriedad- yo iré a los cuarteles anbu para averiguar que ocurre -mencionó el rubio colocándose la mascara en el rostro-

\- No por favor Nii-san, no hagas eso -pidió Karin abrazándolo y temiendo perder a Naruto- te pueden atrapar.

\- No lo harán Karin-chan, tranquila… confió en que llegaran a salvo y díganle que estoy cobrando mi pequeño favor -explicó el rubio-

\- esta bien, pero… cuídate Nii-san -dijo Karin quitándole la mascara para darle un beso en la mejilla y después volvérsela a colocar- no se que hare si tu no estuvieras para protegernos -dijo Karin preocupada para despues salir con su madre quien llevaba a Menma en brazos-

Con dichas palabras Naruto desapareció en shunshin de viento, segundos después este se encontraba frente al edificio de los anbu, lo malo es que al ser de noche este le daba un aspecto más tétrico.

\- por lo que recuerdo a los prisioneros especiales los llevan al piso mas alto -dijo el chico que concentro chakra en sus plantas de los pies para comenzar a escalar el edificio- ¨ya voy padre solo espérame¨ -pensó Naruto-

Naruto llego al segundo piso y camino de forma tranquila por los pasillos al aire libre donde se encontró a una pareja anbu custodiando la entrada, Naruto con mucho cuidado se escabullo intentando no hacer ruido alguno hasta que llego donde había una ventana con barrotes gruesos. Dentro se podía ver a Deidara y Minato con esposas restrictoras de chakra en caso de que quisieran escapar.

\- Papá ¿Qué ah pasado? -preguntó el rubio retirándose la mascara-

\- Naruto, hijo mio… me han dado una paliza -respondió Minato con pequeños moretones en su rostro- tu madre, Karin y Menma ¿Donde están? -preguntó preocupado Minato-

\- están a salvo -respondió Naruto brindándole calma a su padre-

\- ¿están con ella verdad? -preguntó Minato-

\- si padre, las lleve con… un momento. ¿Ya sabia que todo esto iba a ocurrir? -cuestionó Naruto-

\- no tal cual ha ocurrido y mucho menos tan pronto… aa -suspiró con cansancio el rubio mayor- eso ya no importa.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir Papá? Expliquese -pidió el rubio buscando respuestas-

\- No hay tiempo. Escúchame bien. Vuelve a casa, en mi despacho hay una puerta escondida… usa tu talento para encontrarle. Al otro lado hay un cofre, coge todo lo que hay dentro, muchos objetos te parecerán extraños pero son muy importantes, ¿me has entendido? -preguntó Minato a su hijo-

\- si -respondió Naruto-

\- bien, entre esos objetos hay una carta y con ella ciertos documentos. Necesito que se los lleves a Hiruzen Sarutobi, era el viejo hombre que estaba en mi despacho -aclaró Naruto-

\- lo entiendo Papá… necesito saber que… -en ese momento la puerta de la celda fue azotada fuertemente-

\- vete Naruto… ¡VETE YA! -ordenó Minato preocupado por que su hijo fuera descubierto-

Naruto saltó usando la fuerza de sus piernas para impulsarse y después desaparecer en un shunshin, pero antes de poder hacerlo termino siendo atacado por varios Kunai.

\- ¡Mierda! -se quejo el rubio cayendo al suelo de forma estrepitosa-

\- Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, estas bajo arresto por ayudar en la conspiración que Minato Namikaze ah comenzado -dijo un anbu con mascara de lobo-

\- lo siento Okami, pero… no puedo permitir que me atrapen -respondió Naruto poniéndose de pie mientras se sacaba el kunai encajado en su hombro-

Okami chasqueo sus dedos y entonces aparecieron 3 anbu más que rodeaban a Naruto de par en par.

\- No tienes escapatoria Namiakze, ríndete y seremos piadosos -dijo un anbu con mascara de buey-

\- tu sensual madre no podrá ayudarte esta vez, estúpido Namikaze -exclamó el anbu con mascara de perro-

\- tu -mencionó Naruto con odio al reconocer la voz-

\- así es Namikaze… esta noche, me encargare de matarte, no tolerare que tu y mi madre duerman juntos, mucho menos que se vayan a casar -dijo el anbu con mascara de perro, que procedió a quitársela- ademas… ten por seguro que cuidare muy bien de Kushina-san, Tsunade y Karin, te prometo que cada una de ellas pedirá que les use a mi antojo una y otra… -antes de terminar la frase Naruto se arremetió contra Kiba y le golpeó el rostro haciendo que quedara en Knockout-

\- Si te expresas así de ellas, te juro que te corto la hombría y te la meto por el culo -sentenció Naruto- no tengo tiempo para perder con ustedes -dijo el rubio desapareciendo frente a los anbu que no pudieron impedirlo-

Naruto estaba sangrando de su brazo, pero había logrado llegar a casa, lentamente ingreso a casa y a paso lento se dirigió al despacho de su padre.

\- papá dijo algo de una habitación secreta, me pregunto donde será eso -pensó el rubio cuando de repente su vista comenzó a distorsionarse sin razón alguna- ¿Qué me pasa? -preguntó Naruto con dolor en sus ojos- mi vista… mi vista esta cambiando -mencionó el rubio mientras miraba extraños símbolos blancos que corrían a gran velocidad- que… ¿que eso? -preguntó el rubio mirando un extraño símbolo- ¡Kai! -dijo el rubio intentando liberarlo pero no ocurrió nada- que será… -justo cuando Naruto toco el símbolo este reacciono a su tacto y la pared comenzó a bajar haciendo que conectara con una pequeña habitación-

Al entrar a este se encontró con un cofre el cual abrió lentamente y se encontró con una carta y un extraño vestuario.

\- vaya…-dijo el rubio sacando las ropas blancas-

CONTINUARA…


End file.
